


CIGARETTES

by Yehet_94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehet_94/pseuds/Yehet_94
Summary: Suho and Sehun’s relationship has been slowly going downhill for the past months, and there’s nothing left to do.





	CIGARETTES

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... A short story of one of my favorite ships :)
> 
> Enjoy!

When your friends compliment you on how perfect and dreamlike your relationship is, there is no good response you can give. Especially when the perfect relationship isn’t so perfect.

The not so perfect relationship had been going strong for three-years, but for the past few months everything seemed to go downhill. It started when the both of them got busy, too busy to have time to see each other.

Suho had his hands full with his students, after deciding to take on more classes when one of his co-workers had to move out of the country. He was elbows deep with preparing for all his classes that he usually got home past 10pm. And during the weekend, instead of relaxing and enjoying his free days, he had grading and more planning to do, so he spent much of his time in his home office. 

As for Sehun, after taking over his father’s role as CEO and adjusting to his new role, he was constantly in and out of the country. He liked to be involved with his work as much as he could, he still felt like he needed to do his best to prove he deserved his spot in the company. Although nobody doubted him, they all had seen him mature from the rebellious teenager to a hard working man, yet he still felt the need to prove himself. All the traveling left him feeling tired, and most of the time he didn’t know what time it was, if it weren’t for his ever trustful assistant who kept him up to date with his schedule.

Now Suho was the first to notice the change. The first sign was the calling. They used to call each other as often as possible, facetime each other whenever they could. There were no more late night calls. He couldn't even remember the last time they facetimed each other. He knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault in particular, they were both guilty, too busy to bother. They replaced their calls with short text messages here and there, not too bothered by it.

The second sign was the missed dinners. They had made it a routine to eat dinner on Sunday nights, no matter what. Sometimes Sehun could not make it and Suho understood, it only happened when he was out of the country. But it started happening too often, too many times, even on times where he wasn’t out of the country. And as Suho sat alone in the dining room with the food getting colder as the time passed he glanced at his phone as it lit up. He was drinking a glass of wine as he checked the message sent to him by Sehun.

Sehuunnie <3  
9:17pm Sorry I couldn’t make it. Something came up.  
9:21pm I’ll make it up to you, I promise.

As it continued to happen the messages got shorter and shorter. A quick sorry here and there, more promises that would never happen. Until the messages stopped altogether

Suho didn’t know why he continued to make dinner every Sunday night, knowing he wouldn’t show up. At this point he even barely showed his face at home, preferring to send his assistant to pick up his clothes instead of coming himself.

The third sign was the most painful. It was the look he would receive from Joy, Sehun’s assistant. With such a name he would expect her to be a bright and cheery girl, but every time she came to their home to pick stuff up on behalf of Sehun, she would look upon him with sadness and pity. At first he was confused, he didn’t know how to react, but as the time passed and as more pieces fell into place he understood. He understood why she looked at him the way she did, and for three whole months he ignored it. It took him three month to open his eyes to what was going on.

It happened on a rainy Sunday night, Suho was out in the balcony smoking a cigarette. A habit he had recently picked up, the dinner sat cold and untouched on the table. He didn’t hear the front door open until someone walked out to the balcony where he was leaning against the railing. 

He looked to the side, it had been weeks since he had last seen Sehun. He still looked as perfect as he did the first time they met, perfect model looks with a new dash of maturity that made him look really, really good. He looked away.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Sehun whispered as he took the cigarette from his hand and took a drag. Leaning his back against the railing and looking up at the stars exhaling the smoke. 

“New habit, you wouldn’t know.” He responded sharply, before taking out another one and lighting it up. It was his first time smoking two cigarettes, he had never done it before. 

Sehun exhaled and turned his head away sharply as if he had been slapped. He continued to look away from him. 

And although Suho was angry, he had missed him so much he took one last drag before turning to Sehun and pulling him for a kiss. The kiss didn’t last long before Sehun was pushing him away, he resisted at first, but finally gave up when he kept being rejected.

Suho looked away from Sehun, tears welling up on his eyes. He knows, he thought to himself quietly.

“You know, when I first saw the picture 5 months ago, I told them it was a lie. I told them that there was no way the love of my life would do that to me, no way in hell…”his voice nothing but a whisper at the end. 

“I told them to fuck off, if they were gonna accuse my fiancé of cheating without definite proof they were not my friends. I ignored their calls and messages until they finally stopped three months ago.” Sehun continued with a tremble in his voice.

“The last message I received was a single picture, it took me a few days to build up the courage to open it, you know…” Sehun said, looking directly at Suho this time, eyes shining and lips trembling.

“I—“ Suho started, but his words got stuck in his throat as Sehun continued to talk.

“When I finally opened the picture and saw it, the funny thing was that I wasn’t shocked, I was hurt, but I wasn’t surprised. Because deep down I had known, I just decided to ignore it, until I couldn’t ignore it anymore.” Sehun continued as he returned his gaze to the stars above. “ I gave you three months, I was planning on just letting it go, I wanted to forget it so bad I kept telling myself it had never happened, that I had never seen the picture, or the messages…” 

Suho thought back to the past three months, as time passed Joy started to take with her more than just a change of clothes. Slowly all traces of Sehun had started to disappear from the home they had both created. And now, as they both leaned against the railing he wished he could turn time and stop her from doing so, he would scream at her to not come back, to not take him away. But, she didn’t take anything away from him, she was an innocent bystander who had nothing to do with the situation, it’s himself who he should blame. It was his fault and his fault only.

“I thought it would be enough time for you to forget about him, I thought….. I thought you loved me enough to come back to me,” he chuckled to himself, “how wrong was I.” Sehun bitterly said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Suho whispered quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks, a sob stuck in his throat.

“Is that all you can say?” Sehun questioned, voice tired and eyes red. A cold and indifferent look on his eyes.

“I’m sorry…” Suho repeated again as he fell to his knees. 

The last thing he heard was the hard slam of the front door and a car driving away, as Sehun walked out of his life, both figuratively and literally.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 2 Cigarettes by Jack & Jack while writing this, I hope you enjoy this story :)


End file.
